As a prior art, there is known a steering control device for a vehicle, which can execute automatic steering control to automatically control steering of the vehicle (see JP 2007-331479A).
According to the prior art, however, when the steering is automatically performed in the automatic steering control, the steering mechanism may reach a critical point (mechanical limit) of a mechanistic steerable range. This may give an uncomfortable feeling to the driver because the steering operation by the steering mechanism is unexpectedly released against the driver's intention.